


An Exchange Of Power

by Random_Gay_Writer



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Who knew that when an alien has sex with their soulmate their abilities are shared? Not Michael Guerin.





	1. Michael & Alex

It was easy for them to not notice what was happening. They were two giggly kids exploring each other for the first time, no one could blame them for not noticing the power that surrounded them as Michael's shaft slipped into Alex. For not noticing the light that came from where they were connected because they were so busy kissing each other breathless with their eyes closed. Especially for not noticing when everything around them vibrated when they both reached climax.

Alex smiled as he put on his clothes, sitting on the makeshift bed and tying his shoes happily.

"Whew." Michael exclaimed with a smile, reaching to lightly massage Alex’s shoulder.

Alex chuckled lightly and looked up at him with a bright smile and moon eyes.

The door then slammed open and Alex jumped, heart falling when he saw his dad standing there. As the man walked in, Alex stood up to accept whatever was going to be his punishment. Jesse has trained his son to know how to make the abuse no worse than it was already going to be.

The human made sure to be in front of Michael, so when his father started attacking him he would be the first target and not the guy he loved. Jesse came in, closed the door, then went to the work bench and picked up a hammer.

“Dad,” Alex spoke in a shaky voice, heart racing as his mind tried to think of everything bad that could happen to him in the next few moments.

“This ends, now.” Jesse informed him, cold eyes slipping over the two frightened teens before him while he wrung his hands around the hammer. “How dare you... under my roof.”

“Dad, This has nothing to do with you!” Alex exclaimed, voice breaking as the tears filled his eyes.

In the next instant he was shoved against a wall, hand on his throat and hammer bumping against his leg.

“Everything you do, everything. And I will not be humiliated.” He informed his son, bringing the hammer up beside his head.

“Don’t touch him!” Michael exclaimed, unable to stop himself from coming forward to shove the adult away from his love.

Jesse moved with him quickly, throwing the alien against the work bench before swinging his arm around to bring the hammer down onto his hand.

“No!” Alex screamed out, feeling like a wave was rushing through him.

That wave left him and went on a direct course to his father, sending him back into the door with a thud. He then collapsed onto the floor and everything went still; Alex stood there staring at the heap on the floor that was his father as his mind try and failed to explain what he had just seen. Michael was bracing himself for the pain, but when it didn't come he ventured a look up and found that the homophobic man was no longer standing beside him. He looked and saw him on the floor before slowly turning to look at Alex with a look of shock on his face that was less shocked than the one of the human's face. He knew he hadn't caused that to happen, he would have felt the energy leaving his body, so there was only one person it could have come from.

"Did... did that just happen?" The gothic teen ended up finding himself asked, eyes slowly moving from his father's body to look at his boyfriend.

"Yea, it did." Michael nodded, carefully walking over to him.

Michael got almost all the way to Alex and was reaching his hands out to touch his shoulder when the gothic teen finally moved. He moved past Michael like he did at the prom, his entire body nearly pressing against the alien as he passed him. He went to his dad and checked his pulse while Michael stayed where he was, still feeling sluggish and frozen.

"He's alive, I got a pulse on him and he's not bleeding." Alex told him, relief clearly heard in his voice.

Those words kicked Michael into problem-solving mode.

"Does your father drink?" He asked, cleaning up his stuff and shoving it back into his bags quickly.

"Uh, yea." Alex responded, looking incredibly confused.

"Like super drunk, blackout drunk?"

"Yea, sometimes."

"Good."

"Good?" The human asked like the man before him was crazy.

"Go get alcohol. We'll put some of it around him and make him swallow some. He'll think he just got drunk and fell against the door himself." The alien explained.

The gothic male had to admit that it wasn't a terrible plan. He carefully moved his dad away from the door before hurrying into the house to get alcohol.

"I need you both _**now**_." He called to his siblings telepathically.

Isobel snapped out of her psychotic stalking at the urgency heard in her brother's tone. She quickly rushed away from the two young women she had been waiting for, following the beacon back to Michael. Max stopped writing his love letter to Liz and jumped in his jeep before speeding off to as home that he thought he recognized as the home of Jesse Manes.

They got to the house and hurried to the shed in the back, coming in to see Michael carefully pouring vodka down the airman's throat and making sure he swallowed it while Alex set several bottles around the room haphazardly.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked them with a look of both confusion and worry.

"I called them, they're here to help." The curly haired alien assured before setting the bottle in Jesse's hand and standing back up.

"What did you do Michael?" Max asked, voice already turning heated as Isobel looked around to try to fully access the scene.

"Why do you think I did it?" Michael countered to his brother with an eyeroll.

All three of them seemed to flash back to that camping trip all those years ago, feeling the same worry and guilt that had been so intense that day and had only slightly dulled since.

"I did it." Alex told them, not wanting the two to fight when he was already very worried and confused.

All three turned to him, Max and Isobel in complete shock since they assumed Alex had attacked his father. They were a little confused as to why Michael had called them for help to deal with this, but they were willing to do most anything for their brother and whomever he cared enough about to ask for help.

"At least i think I did." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "He was angry and threatened me and then was about to hurt Michael and I... I just yelled and this... wave left me and then he was on the ground."

The two shocked aliens slowly turned their heads back towards their brother.

"He did what?" Isobel was the first to get her voice back and raised her brows as she slowly talked.

"We can talk about it later, right now we need to make this look like he got drunk and passed out and all of us need to get the hell out of here before he comes to." He told them in a dismissive tone, going back to grab his stuff.

"Ok, yea, let's do it." Isobel nodded with a sigh.

She lightly hit Max and started helping to pack up Michael's stuff, making a mental note to tease him about staying at Alex's place later, and helping to make the place look like the adult had been drinking in there for hours. Alex just kind of stood there, unsure really what else to do and feeling like he was in a dream.

After a few minutes everything looked ok, Michael grabbed his bag and the guitar before ushering everyone out. They all stopped once they were outside and he used his telekinesis to move Jesse Mane's body and rest it against the door once he closed it so that everything would match up just right to how he actually came to be against the door.

"What was that? How did you just...?" Alex asked with furrowed brows, mind still not fully caught up with the logistics.

"We're aliens, all three of us. I'm telekinetic, Max can manipulate electromagnetic energies, and Isobel can read as well as manipulate thoughts and memories." Michael informed him simply, putting his bag in Max's jeep before climbing in the back and offering his hand to the human.

The two aliens and the human all stood there in complete shock over what the male with curly hair had said. He just rolled his eyes and grabbed Alex's hand to pull him up into the back of the jeep, which the human stumbled some in doing but ended up getting up there without hurting himself.

"I swear that I will explode your brain." Isobel threatened Michael before getting into the passenger's seat.

"Seriously Michael?" Max huffed, shaking his head before getting in the drivers seat. "Where am I taking us?"

"Wild Pony. It shouldn't be too full like the diner will be so we can talk and not get kicked out, but still not look suspicious." Michael told him easily.

"I always forget how good you are in a crisis." The blonde alien commented as her brother took off driving, not speeding so no one noticed anything weird.

"Is... are... what? Is seriously no one going to talk about the fact that he said you guys are freaking aliens?" The gothic teen finally managed to say after several long minutes of silence.

"It's true and you've seen it, there's really no use in denying it." Isobel shrugged. "I could wipe your brain so you don't remember this ever happened, but our dear brother called for us and pulled you with us when we left, so there must be some reason he thinks you're special."

Alex blushed some at that and looked at Michael, not sure how he felt about being told he was someone special. He had been trained to think otherwise and even after the months of being friends with Michael, he was still trying to come to terms with that thought process.

"Are you sure it wasn't you, Michael?" Max asked with a sigh.

"I'm sure, Max. I know how to work this, I know what it feels like, I know when I've done it." The curly haired male assured him. "It had to have been Alex. I don't know how but it had to have been him."

"Be me what? What are we talking about?" The gothic teen wondered, his mind working overdrive to try to figure out everything that had happened since his father walked into the shed.

"Moving your dad. He didn't move on his own, I didn't move him, and you never moved from where you were standing. It had to... It was you that moved him, that threw him back telekinetically."

"Me? How? I... Michael, I promise you, I've never been able to do that before in my entire life. Trust me, there have been so many circumstances like that where I would have accidentally thrown him if I had the ability to do so. It can't have been me. Isn't it possible he just... slipped? I screamed really loud and I usually don't, maybe it scared him?"

"You said you felt a wave leave you, that's what it's like. That's what I feel when my emotions move stuff. When you choose to move stuff, it's more like a controlled rush of air bursting forth from you."

"I still can't believe this is real." Alex sighed, shaking his head and putting his face in his hands. "This... stuff like this isn't real. Stuff like this doesn't happen. Aliens are some bullshit excuse for this stupid town to make money. This can't be real, it just... it can't."

"It is, Alex. I know it's a lot to spring on you, I'm sorry." The curly haired alien sighed and pulled Alex in for a warm hug.

The human wrapped his arms around the alien and hugged him tightly, relaxing into the warm touch of his boyfriend. Isobel and Max noticed this, giving each other a look where the blonde smirked and the brunet rolled his eyes fondly.

 

It wasn't long after that Max parked at the Wild Pony where everyone climbed out.

"Act casual, remember, nothing has happened. We're just coming to hang out together, get some sodas and talk about going to the movies." Michael reminded them, leading them in.

Everyone nodded while following his example. They nodded to a few people they noticed as they came in, but went towards the back to a table away from everyone but not all the way back in the corner so it looked like they were hiding.

"Ok, so... aliens. Aliens are real." Alex nodded, taking a deep breath, forcing himself to come to terms with stuff.

There was so much he needed to get taken care of in a short amount of time that he couldn't waste it not believing in something he had clearly seen.

"Very." Michael nodded. "We're real. We're still just seventeen like you are, we don't heal super fast, we can't like chop off limbs and regrow them, we don't want to take over the world. We just want to live and love and be real people."

"Well that's good to know, I would be very upset if you were just with me to get to my dad or some shit." Alex commented, more to himself than them as he sighed.

"So, what exactly is happening between the two of you?" Isobel smirked, leaning forward to look at them with penetrating eyes.

Michael found himself smirking as Alex smiled shyly and looked away.

"I'm uhm, I'm going to the bar to get us drinks. What do you guys want?" He asked, standing up.

"Water is fine for me." The blonde smiled, eyes turning only onto her curly haired brother.

"Pepsi is fine." Max shrugged in a tone that was partially dismissive and partially confused.

"Rootbeer, thanks Alex." Michael smiled at him.

"No problem." Alex smiled at him, eyes lingering on the curly haired teen for a moment before he turned and headed up to the bar.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?!" Isobel exclaimed in quiet anger, slapping his hand. "You seriously couldn't bother to tell me that you are dating the son of a military man who would definitely not hesitate to slice us all open if he found out about us?"

"I'm not, we're... it's complicated, ok? We've just been friends but, there's something about him. I couldn't help myself and I don't want to. I... He's special Iz."

"That is so cute! Isn't that so cute?" She giggled, slapping Max's arm.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that you told him not only about yourself but about us too, and that somehow he is also telekinetic all of the sudden. How does that even happen? There's no way he's an alien without us or him knowing it, and I'm pretty sure metahumans only happen in comic books. We have more to focus on than Michael not telling us he's in love." Her other brother huffed, looking around every so often as he spoke.

"I trust him. And if... he saved me. His father was coming after me with a hammer. You've seen the bruises on Alex, I have no idea what he would have done to me if Alex hadn't shoved him away... He saved me and I trust him. I care about him and I'm not upset that he knows about us. I don't want to lie to him." Michael told them simply, getting slightly defensive when talking about his boyfriend.

"Let's just hope he's ok with lying." Max commented with a small huff, motioning with his head up to the bar where Maria was approaching her friend.

 

After ordering the drinks, Alex leaned on the bar and sighed. This was the new normal for him, it seemed; Aliens and telekinesis. He was shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, not caring when his eyeliner smudged even more, when his friend came up next to him.

"Nice seeing you here. This isn't your normal stomping grounds though." Maria smirked, coming to lean on the bar next to him.

"Yea, just had to get out of the house." He chuckled, putting on his best smile while turning to her.

Her smirk faltered some as she looked over him. Her eyes were critical and it made him squirm under them, feeling like she knew every single thing about him just from looking at him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"what do you mean?"

"What happened? You're... different. Something happened to you, you're different. I can't put my finger on it though."

"Everything ok, Alex?" Michael asked as he came up onto the other side of the gothic male.

"Uh, yea, we're good." He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, i figured I could help you take the drinks back to the table."

"Thanks, Guerin." Alex smiled, unable to keep the shine out of his eyes when he looked at his boyfriend.

Maria's smirk returned then, slapping a hand on her friend's arm.

" _That's_ what's different." She exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" He asked back with a bright blush.

"You and him, that's what's different about you. I feel this... energy. This new energy in you, it matches his, exactly. There's a shared force between you two now."

The two men looked at each other, shock showing on their faces. She chuckled and nodded.

"We'll talk more later. Have fun you two." She waved before heading off.

The four drinks were set in front of Alex after that and the two men grabbed them before hurrying back to the table. They took their seats and the two other aliens were curious about the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Is that a thing? Is that a thing that is a thing?" Alex asked Michael, heart pounding harder as his adrenaline surged.

"What? What is going on? What happened?" The blonde woman asked, leaning forward once more to hear better to get caught up.

"It was that Deluca girl. She said that our energies are... shared, that there's a shared force between us." Michael told them with a soft sigh.

"Micheal, you've done... that before with other people. Has this happened before with those people?" The gothic teen asked, not fully caring enough to be shy about the two other aliens knowing he had had sex.

"No, not as far as I know at least. I think I would have noticed though if a bunch of girls started making stuff move."

"A bunch?" Alex rose his brows.

"Not like that. That's not what I meant." Michael assured him.

"Oh my god. You two had sex. You two had sex and now he can move stuff. Oh my god!" Isobel spoke excitedly, bright smile on his face.

"Yes, but if it was just sex that did it, why hasn't it happened with anyone else? Why hasn't it happened with anyone you two have had sex with?" He questioned back with a soft sigh.

"Well you said it yourself, Alex is special." She shrugged, taking a long drink of her water.

Once more Alex blushed at being told that and drank his soda as well, hiding in it. The curly haired alien shrugged and took a long drink.

"He is. This is... this is just weird. This kind of thing... there isn't a handbook for us to know what can and cannot be done. Alex, I know it's a lot going on, but can you try to move something? We need to see if it's something control or if it was just a one time thing." Michael finally said after a moment of thinking.

"Uh, ok, yea, I can try." He nodded, fidgeting with his hands.

They moved their glasses to make a small but inconspicuous wall to hide them and Isobel put a tube of lipstick behind it so it could be moved without being seen. He took a deep breath and focused on the tube, not really sure how to make it move.

"You're ok, Alex. I believe in you." Michael told him quietly, making Isobel smirk knowingly once more.

Alex smiled at the words and focused more on the tube of lipstick. It wasn't long after that it shifted, slowly at first, then it started spinning around and around.

"Oh my god, I... I did it." The gothic human chuckled, smiling brightly as it spun faster and faster.

"I told you you could." The curly haired alien beamed, rubbing his boyfriend's back reassuringly.

"So he is telekinetic after all, the why still alludes us." The blonde reminded with a smile, happy to see her brother so happy.

Then Alex's phone rang and he sighed, figuring it was probably his dad calling to ask where he was. He pulled out his phone and his brows furrowed some at who it was. The three aliens were staring at him intently, also thinking it was his father.

"It's my brother." The human told them before answering. "Yea, Jeremy?"

"Where the hell are you Alex?" His brother asked back heatedly.

"I'm out with some friends, jeez. What's wrong?"

"It's dad."

"What happened now? He break my guitar again? Trash my room?" The goth teen sighed and rolled his eyes, fidgeting with his ring without thinking.

"He's dead." Jeremy told him with a soft sigh.

Alex stopped fidgeting and his eyes went big.

"What? What are you talking about? Dad's dead? How?"

The three aliens looked at each other once more, leaning in intently to try to get more information as soon as possible.

"He and I were supposed to go on a run at seven. I came over and he was nowhere to be seen, I looked all over then I checked that old shed out back. I had to shove the door because he was against it and... and there..." Jeremy's voice cracked some and he had to take a moment as well as clear his throat before he was able to continue. "There he was. He was really pale and when I touched him he was so cold. He didn't have a pulse and I called an ambulance and they pronounced him dead on scene. I'm at the coroner's office now waiting for them to finish up all their testing and shit."

"Oh my god, Jer, I'm sorry. What happened? Do they know how it happened?" Alex asked, trying to sound worried but not too guilty.

"Subdermal hematoma. They said he was pretty drunk and it looks like he slipped and fell against the door and hit his head. They'll probably release his body tomorrow. I'm going to call his command to let them know and they'll plan his funeral. Do you have someplace to go tonight? The police are probably going to be checking out the house and shed at least until tomorrow to make sure it wasn't a suicide attempt so he can get full benefits and a proper burial."

"Uh, yea, I should be good for a place to stay tonight." Alex nodded, looking over at Michael without really thinking about it.

Michael nodded at him and rubbed his back, shifting closer while wrapping an arm around him.

"So they... there's no chance it was foul play of some kind? Like murder?" The gothic teen asked, feeling his heart pounding while he waited for an answer.

"Oh, no way man. There is no way it was murder. He was against the door, all the windows are locked from the inside, and the alcohol is just normal alcohol. It was either an accident or suicide." Jeremy assured him. "Oh, I hear them coming back out, I'll text you when I have more details. Later, Alex."

"Later, Jeremy."

They both then hung up and Alex put his head in his hands.

"I killed him. I killed my dad. Holy shit I fucking killed him, I killed him with fucking telekinesis that no one has any clue why I have it." He spoke, shaking his head.

"You didn't mean to, and he would have hurt me if you hadn't. It's not your fault, Alex, he was a terrible person, an abusive, homophobic prick that probably would have murdered you if your instincts hadn't kicked in." Michael told him sincerely and forcefully.

He caressed the side of the human's face and made him look at the alien.

"Thank you for saving me, Alex."

"I would do anything to protect you, Michael." Alex admitted in a soft voice that made the curly haired male smile.

"And I will do anything to protect you too. Isobel and Max will too." He assured, turning to his siblings that looked slightly uncomfortable with being this close to two sappy kids in love. "It's the four of us now. It doesn't matter if Max is in Europe, if we're off to college, if Iz is in New York taking the fashion world by storm. We are all family. All four of us and we are always here for each other." He told them seriously, looking between the three people before him.

Isobel felt a swell of happiness and unity at that, smiling brightly and nodded.

"All four of us. We'll talk and text and write and visit all the time. I'm not giving up on my family." She assured them.

"Yea, me neither." Max sighed but there was a smile curling on his lips.

"Good, we're in agreement then. You are stuck with us." He told Alex who just laughed with tears in his eyes.

"You three are the best family I could ever hope for." He spoke honestly, smiling at them before hugging Michael warmly.

He wasn't sure if it was the shock over knowing his father was dead or having people on his side for the first time in his entire life, but he honestly felt like Isobel and Max were his family. He knew he would defend them no matter what it took, he didn't care that they were aliens or that he hadn't spoken to them very often at all for their entire lives, they were family now and it made his heart swell.

"And don't worry about the killing someone thing, Max has done it too." Michael told him playfully with a shrug when they pulled back.

"Michael." Max sighed and shook his head, taking a long drink of his water while looking around self-consciously.

Alex just chuckled and shook his head, thinking that his boyfriend was joking. He then noticed the shy and nervous looks on Isobel and Max's faces and he stopped laughing, turning to look at his boyfriend with shocked eyes.

"It's a long story." The curly haired alien sighed and shrugged. "I'll explain later, we have the rest of our lives."

Alex found himself giving a small smile at that and cuddled a bit closer to Michael as he drank his soda.


	2. Isobel & Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that when an alien has sex with their soulmate their abilities are shared? Not Isobel Evans.

Isobel felt weird after the whole incident with Alex getting powers. It wasn't due to him getting powers, she thought it was because of her blackouts; she wasn't having any anymore. She figured it was because she didn't feel so alone anymore, the four of them, had been spending lots of time together, helping Alex to get control over his powers, trying to figure out how her got them, plus there was more than one impassioned speech about how they're all in this together. She didn't feel so alone anymore, she was even starting to plan her future past Roswell and it made her happy. Even though she wasn't having anymore blackouts, she was frequently getting bad headaches. She felt like someone was pounding on the inside of her skull. It wasn't particularly favorable but she preferred the headaches to having blackouts where she did things she never remembered. She would get these flashes every so often, this overwhelming urge to go someplace, to find... someone. She was unsure who and she couldn't explain it because it wasn't like it was her thinking it and wanting it.

Rosa had seen that Isobel was very caught up in helping the kid that Maria kept complaining would steal bottles of alcohol from her mom's bar and she had her own worries to deal with, so she let them kind of pause from each other. She hadn't been able to find her backpack and although she assumed Isobel had done it to keep her from leaving, she had no way to prove it. Her biological father was upset when she never showed up but she had just told him that someone had stolen her backpack, which he believed since most of her old friends knew her hiding spots and weren't the most trustworthy people. He tried from a small distance to help her, but with how suffocating her life felt it was harder and harder with each passing day.

Especially when she no longer had Isobel there with her all the time. The blonde had been overwhelming and definitely had tried to rush into being way more than friends with her faster than Rosa was able to process, but she had always been there for the Latina and now she wasn't. It was worse now without Isobel, especially with Jasmine and Kate still hounding her about getting them drugs and everyone else in the town treating her like she was still that stupid druggy.

That's what was happening on the Saturday afternoon a few weeks later; Rosa had gone to take the trash out from the restaurant and saw the two girls standing there by her car again.

"What do you want?" She asked with a sigh, throwing it away before going to stand in front of them with her arms crossed.

"What you were supposed to get us. We told you that you needed to hook us up, bitch. Or we'd make your life hell." Jasmine informed her with a smirk on her lips, taking a step forward.

"And I told you that I don't do that anymore, ok? Just find someone else to get you high. I'm tired of this, I'm tired of all you stupid fake people. Leave me the hell alone." Rosa told them heatedly, not stepping back from them.

Her armor had always been anger to cover up sadness, and that was still completely true.

"What did you just say to us, you stupid little crackhead?" Kate huffed, coming up to her quickly.

In a blink, a waterfall of golden hair was in Rosa's eye-line, obstructing her view of her two ex-friends.

"Leave her alone." Isobel told them, heat heard in her tone and seen in her eyes.

She had just been walking past and instead of ignoring the argument like she would have normally done, she felt a surge of protectiveness towards Rosa and had found her long legs gracefully taking her over to stand between the two girls and the one she felt protective of.

"What's it to you, Barbie?" Jasmine scoffed. "Is she your new ghetto project?"

Isobel took a step forward and looked at them intensely, using a level of power she wasn't aware she had to get into both of their minds to plant suggestions.

"You are going to leave Rosa Ortecho alone." She informed them. "You will not talk to her ever again. You will ignore her. You will not bother her. You won't ask her about drugs, you won't destroy her car, you won't say a bad word about her to anyone. You will leave Rosa Ortecho alone."

The two girls nodded and Isobel slipped out of their minds, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Get out of here." She barked in a commanding tone.

"Whatever." They huffed and stomped off.

"Izzie." Came the relieved sigh from the smiling lips of the Latina behind her.

Then the alien was being turned around and kissed on the mouth with passion and happiness. Isobel felt like something broke in her chest and could have sworn she heard a man shout "NO!" loudly, but dismissed it as probably someone shouting on the street. Those sensations took a backseat quickly, because only a few seconds into the kiss, Isobel gasped as everything came back to her.

She remembered all of her blackouts, everything she had done in her blackouts, everything she had said, and everything she felt from those flashbacks. She felt the love and adoration that had been channeled through her when she was with Rosa. The feeling was overwhelming in the best way imaginable, she had only ever felt a love that intensely for her brothers, and to feel it for this human that she wasn't aware she even knew that well had her mind spinning. Her body understood it a bit more though; the alien found herself pressing her body against the shorter woman, wrapping her arms around her waist, and kissing her back with just as much happiness and passion that Rosa was giving her.

Several long moments past as the two kissed, content in their own little world of each other, then they had to pull back for air.

"What was that for?" Isobel asked with a soft chuckle, licking her lips.

She was sure her mouth was covered with red lipstick, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"For being my fearless protector... and because I missed you." Rosa told her with a small laugh as well, keeping her hand on the alien's shoulder. "I... I'm sorry about before. I know you just want what's best for you and I know you care about me. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that, it was... it was just overwhelming. I haven't let myself feel like this and you... you broke through my armor and it was scary. I want to try though, I want to let you in."

Isobel was taken aback by those words and how they made her heart swell with love. She found herself nodding and wiping tears from her eyes.

”I want to try too.” Isobel found herself saying, surprising herself with how much she meant it.

Rosa had tears in her eyes as well and kissing the alien once more before pulling back with a sniffle.

”Ok, I need to get inside before my dad comes looking for me, but... do you want to go to the drive-in tonight?”

”Yea, I’d really like that. Pick me up at eight?”

”I’ll be there.” Rosa nodded with a bright smile before heading inside.

Isobel had a matching smile on her lips and sighed with a soft chuckle. She ran her hands through her hair before her mind caught up with what had happened. She began moving immediately, heading towards the junkyard. She needed to talk to someone about her confusing emotions and knew Michael would be better to talk to about what she was thinking and feeling than Max since he had first had knowledge of what she was going through.

 

Michael was in the junkyard, smirking at his boyfriend who was about ten steps away.

Alex was giggling like the love struck teenager he was as he focused his energy on pushing the shirt up and off of his alien’s torso. Micheal had his arms up to assist with the exercise, but did nothing else to help.

The shirt finally came off and Alex let it fall to the ground on top of Michael’s jacket that he had already taken off of him. His eyes then began raking over the bare torso of the handsome man across from him. He was biting his lip and his eyebrows did that  _thing_ that made Michael’s heart flutter.

”Don’t get too distracted Alex, at least not yet.” The alien teased with a wink.

The meta-human laughed at that but focused on his boyfriend’s pants this time. The button came undone and then the zipper slowly began making it’s way downward.

That’s when Isobel showed up, walking up to the normal spot.

”Michael! I need to talk to you!” She called.

She came around the corner and saw her brother standing there without a shirt in and furrowed her brows.

”Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” She asked.

Then she started noticing and putting everything together; her eyes went from his half naked body to the shirt and jacket on the ground next to him, then to his partially undone pants, and finally to Alex who had a small, sheepish smile on his lips. She just chuckled at them and shook her head while going to sit down on the chairs they had set out.

”To be continued.” Alex assured his boyfriend, sealing the promise with a kiss before going to get his nail polish from his bag.

Michael put his shirt back on and buttoned his pants before coming to sit next to her.

”Don’t act surprised.” He told her playfully.

”Trust me, I’m not. You two have been fucking like rabbits since he got powers.” She laughed back at him, shaking her head.

”Can we please not talk about our sex life?” Alex asked while he sat across from them, only partially serious.

”Fine, killjoy.” Isobel teased. “How is everything going with you? I see that you’re not in the system for your remaining few weeks of being underage, that’s good.”

”Yea, That lawyer you...  _convinced_ to help me pro bono really did her job well. She made a good case to CPS for them to just count me as an adult since I’m almost eighteen and would be phased out of the system anyway. She also made sure to get the house signed over to me since it was my father’s free and clear and he had no will saying who was to get it after he passed,” Michael looked down with the guilty look Isobel was very aware of in his eyes, but Alex didn’t seem to notice as he continued painting  his nails. “Plus my brothers all have their own places to stay so it’s not like any of them needed it. They’re not super thrilled that it’s legally mine, but I know they would rather it stay in the family than for the bank to claim it and sell it off.” He shrugged.

He took a moment to check his work on his right hand in the light before looking at Isobel with a smile.

”Everything is actually going really well at the moment, I have a safe place to live, so does Guerin so he’s not sleeping in his truck anymore,” He teased his boyfriend before turning back to her. “And I have you to thank. This couldn’t have happened without you. Thank you, Isobel.”

”Of course, you’re my brother now too.” She told him with a warm smile, feeling the same rush of happiness inside her as before when Rosa was talking about being with her.

That realization made her smile fall some in favor of a worried look. Michael noticed that and furrowed his brows, leaning forward to make himself be in her eye-line.

”Iz, what’s up? You look like you have something you want to talk about.”

”Yes, I do.” She nodded. “I... I think...” Isobel took a deep breath to collect herself before finally managing to finish her sentence. “I think I’m in love with Rosa Ortecho.”

Michael looked only mildly surprised while Alex’s eyebrows arched up to his hairline.

”Ok.” The curly haired alien spoke first, nodding while continuing to look at her.

”I came to you because I knew you wouldn’t freak out, but I still expected more.” Isobel admitted to her brother. “I just... I haven’t liked a girl before, like ever. I haven't even thought of one like that. it's just... it's her. It's not that she is a she, it's just who she is. Like yea, she's attractive, but it's who she is on the inside that draws me to her. She's so... strong and happy and protective and creative."

"That sounds like pansexuality then." Alex commented. "Pansexuality is more about the person than the body. It's not uncommon for people who identify as pan-romantic or pansexual to date their friends because they've already made a connection with those people and thus can have a romantic relationship from there." He didn't look up from his nail polish as he spoke.

After a long moment of silence where the two aliens looked at him in complete shock, he finally looked up and raised his brows.

"There's this thing called Google." He informed them with a soft chuckle.

Michael laughed as well and used his powers to flick the brush in his hand so the polish got on Alex's skin. The goth just stuck his tongue out and kept going, knowing he'd have to clean up the edges later anyway.

"Thank you, guys." Isobel smiled at them.

"So what made you realize you love Rosa Ortecho?" Michael asked of his sister, relaxing back in his seat.

"Oh, well..." She had a small, sheepish smile on her lips. "I've kind of been having blackouts for the past few months. I didn't want to freak you guys out and I think it was because of you guys leaving and me feeling like you were abandoning me. So I've kind of been blacking out and apparently spending time with Rosa, not that i remembered it. But today i was walking past the diner and these two girls were threatening her and I... I didn't even think, I was just moving and then i was between them. I used my powers to make them leave her alone, then she kissed me, and I remembered everything. I remembered all the time we spent together, everything we did, everything I feel towards her. It's weird but... I haven't felt like this with anyone that wasn't an alien before."

"Isobel! Why didn't you tell us you were having blackouts? We're your family, you should have told us. What if something bad happened to you?" Michael asked her with a sigh, looking her all over like he was trying to find signs of her being in pain.

"I'm fine, nothing bad happened to me. I haven't had them since Alex got his powers, just some headaches but I can handle that." She promised him. "I'll tell you if it ever happens again though."

"You better." He told her seriously.

"Thank you for your help with this, seriously. Now, if you'll excuse me," She stood up and smiled. "I have to get ready for my date tonight."

The blonde waved to them before heading back out.

"I'm still worried about her, but I'm glad she's happy." Michael commented once his sister was far enough away.

"I understand, but she promised to tell us next time and this time there are three of us to watch out for her and we know we should be looking for weird things." Alex reminded him, putting his nail polish away before blowing on his nails.

"True." The curly haired alien sighed and nodded.

He then turned to his boyfriend and smirked.

"Want to get back to your training?" He winked.

Alex just laughed and shook his head.

"Just come over here and kiss me."

"And what if i don't?"

"I can make you come over here." The goth smirked, eyes challenging.

"Oh really?" The alien challenged back.

Alex focused his energy before pulling Michael's entire chair across the small distance until they were right in front of each other.

"I love you, Michael Guerin." He spoke softly, caressing the side of his alien's face.

"I love you too, Alex Manes." Michael whispered back before connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

 

Once Isobel gave her a chance, she realized she actually wasn't so different from Rosa. They both felt like outsiders and did whatever they thought they had to in order to have  a place in this world, they were both fiercely protective and loyal, they both loved cherry candy, and they both loved each other. Neither had ever had a relationship with another woman though, so they decided to take it slow, working up from pecks to some light making out in a couple months.

It was just after they had hit their two month anniversary that Isobel felt the friction that came from keeping a secret from the people you cared about. She didn't want to lose Rosa, so she texted the three guys to have a family meeting. They met at Alex (and Michael's) place, Max having to Skype in since he was in California with Liz, still on their road trip. Everyone else sat around the seldom used table to have the meeting. Max assured them that Liz was in the lobby of their hotel talking to her dad so they would have some privacy at least for a little bit to talk since she had said it was alien stuff she needed to talk about.

"I want to tell Rosa that we're aliens. I love her and want a future with her, but I can't if I'm lying to her about something so fundamental."

 "What? Isobel, are you serious? I get that you love her, but I love Liz and I haven't told her. There are certain things we just can't tell people, no matter how much we love them." Max told her with a small huff, like he was exasperated with having to talk about it again.

"Maybe you should. We shouldn't be hiding things from the people we love. Look at Michael and Alex, Alex knows about us and he's not trying to sell us to the government."

"He also has powers, if he told on us he'd be telling on himself."

"Let me just pop in here since you are talking about me after all," Alex commented, leaning forward so Max could see him. "I'm not selling you guys out to the government because I don't want to, I love Guerin, and you guys are like the good siblings I never had. Don't say I'm only being a decent person to save myself. With that being said, I agree with Iz. I think she should tell Rosa. Yes, it's jarring, but it'll be even more jarring if they've been married for five years and then Rosa finds out. She'll have a hell of a lot more anger and betrayal to fuel her if she does choose to do something negative with the information, though I doubt she will."

"She wouldn't, she loves me and knows how important you three are to me." Isobel promised them. "Plus, if she does take it negatively, I can just get in her brain and make her forget." She reminded. "I am like the perfect person for this. If it goes well like i know it will, we'll have no issues and then she can figure out how to help us tell Liz about it since she knows her sister better than we do, if it goes poorly even though I'm sure it won't, I can make her forget."

"Are you sure you could handle that, Iz?" Michael wondered of his sister, his tone having a soft edge to it while he looked deep into her eyes.

"It'll hurt me if she takes it badly, but... you three being safe matters more than my feelings." The blonde told him honestly.

"Well I'm in." Alex shrugged, speaking simply.

"Me too." The curly haired alien nodded.

"When did this become a democracy?" Max asked with a huff.

"Since that's a fair and just way of deciding things. I'm in too, obviously, I'm going to tell her." Isobel informed him before smiling at the two in front of her. "Thank you."

 

Telling Rosa went really well. Isobel had made her a nice dinner after convincing their parents to go out for the night, then sat her down and explained everything, from the very beginning. Rosa looked mildly shocked but didn't interrupt the story. At the end of it she just nodded.

"That actually makes sense." She commented after a long silence.

"What?" The blonde asked her, completely shocked.

"Izzy, you are quite formidable, but I never really understood how to made Jasmine and Kate back off so easily. You just kind of stared at them for a few seconds then told them to leave and they left... it never really made sense. But now it does, you used your influence powers to get them to leave me alone."

"You're taking this really well."

Rosa gave her a soft smile and took the blonde's hands in hers.

"I love you, Isobel Evans, no matter what you are. I know who you are inside and that matters more than your species. You're a good person who captured my heart and actually loves me back. I won't tell anyone, ever. Your secret and your brothers secrets are safe with me. I would never do anything to hurt you." She spoke truthfully and made tears come to Isobel's eyes.

The alien surged forward and kissed her girlfriend happily, caressing the sides of her face and moving to straddle her lap. Rosa happily rested her hands on Isobel's hips, fingertips teasing the warm skin under her shirt while deepening the kiss. Isobel pushed Rosa's jacket off, shoving it off of the couch before leaning forward until the Latina laid down. She used her arm to keep herself up while her other went down to tentatively feel Rosa's breasts through her shirt.

She was rewarded with a soft moan which just empowered her, letting herself slip her hand under the older teen's shirt to cup her breast. They moaned together, pressing their bodies closer. Isobel's mouth opened and Rosa quickly took control of the kiss, massaging the alien's tongue with her own. The two began grinding together, shifting their bodies so that Rosa's knee was pressed against Isobel's clothed vulva and Isobel's thigh was grinding against Rosa's.

The blonde was just starting to push her girlfriend's shirt off when she heard car doors closing. She sat up quickly and listened, hearing her mother complaining loudly.

"Shit." She breathed out, quickly getting up and fixing her clothes and hair while Rosa did the same.

"To be continued." Rosa winked before going to sit at the table and act like she was finishing up eating.

 

Things got slightly crazy after that, Isobel had gotten a last minute acceptance into a fashion school in New York since one of their applicants had had their scholarship taken away, so she was rushed off to New York to get ready for the school year. She wasn't in too much of a rush to ask Rosa to come with her, to join her in New York and live a life there together. Rosa had jumped at the chance eagerly and happily roadtripped with her girlfriend to New York since she still had her car. Liz and Max had decided to take his jeep since he already had it and pool their money together to pay for all the gas, hotel rooms, food, and everything else they wanted for their roadtrip.

They actually had a really good life together in New York. Isobel was going to school nearly every day, Rosa had managed to get as a tattoo artist and was already getting some online fame from it. The two had such a whirlwind start to their new life in New York that they barely saw each other at their loft, let alone had time to go much more than kiss.

Finally, for Rosa's birthday, Isobel decided to surprise her with tickets to see her favorite band. They were out of town so she also got them a hotel room.

The concert was amazing and Rosa was still going on about how great it was when they got back to their room.

"It was perfect. Thank you, Izzy. I love you!" She beamed, pulling the blonde in for a passionate kiss.

The alien chuckled and kissed her back happily, wrapping her arms around her waist. The kiss soon turned heated and the women stumbled their way back towards the bed, getting rid of their clothes as fast as possible.

 

Isobel's head was between Rosa's legs, lapping at her clit with the Latina moaning out loudly and arching up with her eyes shut tight in pleasure when the air around them turned warmer, warmer than it would have even given their current activity.

Rosa was riding her girlfriend's face, her hands were holding onto the headboard for better leverage and her head was resting on her arm as their bodies began glowing.

Their legs were tangled together, clits grinding against each other as they each reached their orgasm. They screamed out their releases together, both hearing a high pitched ringing mixed with their girlfriend's calls for them in pleasure in their heads. Each woman just assumed it was their imagination and didn't think any more from it.

"And here I thought you were going to be a pillow queen, Izzie." Rosa chuckled as she panted, looking over at her girlfriend lazily.

Isobel just laughed and playfully pushed her before cuddling close since they were both starting to drift off.

 

It was the next morning when Isobel noticed anything had happened. They were trying to check out and apparently the minifridge had malfunctioned and send a message to the front desk that they owed fifty dollars for alcohol taken from it. Rosa could tell her girlfriend was getting frustrated trying to explain to them that they should just go look at it,. so she stepped in to take over.

After only a few sentences she got frustrated as well and huffed before looking into the manager's eyes, intending to give her some harsh glares and cutting words like she was used to. But as soon as she got ready to start, she felt a rush of power go through her and suddenly it was like she and the manager were the only two people in the entire room.

"It is a mistake and you are not going to charge us for it." Rosa informed her.

"Ok. I won't charge you for it." The manager nodded. "They do this all the time, we just don't fix them because most of the time people don't bother to fight us on it." She admitted.

Rosa was a bit shocked by the honesty, but in a blink the world was back to normal and the manage was nodding again.

"You're right, it probably was just a glitch. I'm sorry for that, you two won't be charged for it." She assured them with a smile before going to start it.

Isobel blinked her eyes a bit in confusion before realization flashed across her face and she looked at Rosa.

"You two were the only ones in the room and she couldn't lie?" She asked quietly.

Rosa furrowed her brows but nodded.

"Yea, how do you know?"

"Because that's what it's like when my power is used." The blonde informed her before pulling out her phone to send a text to Michael, Alex, and Max.

_**Rosa and I had sex. She has my powers now.** _

She then put her phone back in her pocket and smiled at her girlfriend as they finished paying their bill.

"Let's hope I'm a good teacher." The alien chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

"Just bribe me with kisses and I'm sure you'll be fine." Rosa teased, kissing her before leading her out.


	3. Max & Liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that when an alien has sex with their soulmate their abilities are shared? Max Evans really should have.

Liz was far harder to convince of aliens than either Rosa or Alex. Her life was devoted to science now, in addition she didn't have the dramatic showing of powers like Alex had or the collection of evidence that Rosa had.

They were all Skyping together, Rosa and Isobel sitting next to each other on their green sofa with black studs decorating it with the computer sitting on the coffee table in front of it, Alex and Michael tangled together under a blanket in their large, plush arm chair with the computer sitting on their coffee table, Liz and Max were sitting at her desk in the little home office in their townhouse.

"No. No, just... no. Are you serious? Is this some kind of April Fools joke but in September?" Liz asked with a laugh, shaking her head and looking at her boyfriend before the four people in screen. "Rosa, you know I don't believe in this stuff, it's a gimmick from back home."

"It's true, Liz. Seriously. You can't tell me it doesn't make a little bit of sense. You know the craziness that has happened, the unexplained stuff that popped up." Rosa assured her.

"Natural phenomena." Liz retorted easily.

"I think we just have to show her, Max." Michael sighed, sitting up before using his powers to bring his bottle of soda to him.

"That could easily be a camera trick with rigs, it's not that hard and you're smart enough to know how to do it."

"It's true, Liz." Max told her honestly, sighing before holding his hand out.

He focused on the lamp side her and channeled his energy to flicker the light on and off. He got a bit too focused and ended up making all the lights in the entire house flicker on and off. Liz looked around in shock, breath picking up at everything around her. Max finally stopped, panting slightly and looking at her with big eyes.

"You're aliens... you're all aliens." She said, looking at him before looking at the computer screen.

"Technically Rosa and I are metahumans now." Alex piped up, glad she wasn't screaming or fainting.

"Not helping, nerd." Rosa sighed and rolled her eyes but there was a fond smile on her lips.

"Uh, guys, I'll... call you back." Max told them as Liz started hyperventilating.

He quickly turned off his computer before coaching her through breathing again.

 

Once Liz accepted that aliens were real and she was dating one, she went into researcher mode. She took samples from Max and, after more than a little convincing, she managed to convince the other four to give blood samples as well.

The aliens were a bit confused as to why the biomedical researcher wanted samples from their metahumans, but Liz started talking in scientist and even though Michael understood her, Isobel had just given up and said she'd send it with hers.

 

Michael and Isobel kept asking if Max had had sex with Liz yet since it had been nearly a full year of the two of them being together, partly because they were excited about their brother's relationship and partly because they were curious if she would get powers as well. They didn't mention the power thing to him and they were honestly pretty sure he had forgotten how they thought Rosa and Alex had gotten their powers, but they didn't think it was a big enough deal to remind him since they were completely sure that Liz knew how it had happened.

Max would get all flustered and blush and just mumble that he wasn't ready. In truth, he wasn't ready. He was so incredibly nervous that he was going to be bad at it, that he would hurt her, that she would think he was terrible. It had been built up in his mind for years, it was years and years of being infatuated with Liz Ortecho and now he was finally with her and it was a lot of pressure in his head.

Liz decided to give him his time to process, knowing he wasn't ready for it yet and not wanting to pressure him into anything. She busied herself in their romantic relationship, in her schooling, in her research of the samples and tests for the aliens and metahumans in her life.

 

Finally it came time though that she realized that the block was him thinking he was going to be bad and she decided to take it upon herself to initiate it. She asked him to get some Italian food to go after he got off work at the bookstore, then got their place ready.

She had candles all over, soft music playing, rose petals leading a trail to the bedroom, and was wearing some sexy lingerie. She had definitely grown quite a bit from the shy girl from Roswell, she was confident and strong and powerful and sure of what she wanted. She liked to think it was because of Max and her sister who were always there for her, encouraging her and pushing her to her full potential.

She heard the front door opened and waited a few seconds before coming to the living room.

"I got that thing with the cheese and spinach you like so much." Max told her happily, setting the food out on the counter with his back to her.

"You can just put it in the fridge." Liz told him easily, trying to calm the smile on her lips since she was excited to see his reaction when he finally turned around.

"Really? You're not hungry?" He asked confused, putting the stuff back in the bag. "Oh, wait, not even some breadst-" He started to say, turning to her while holding the box of breadsticks.

He stopped and dropped the box when he saw her standing there.

"Liz." He breathed out, swallowing hard while he felt all the blood in his body rush downward.

"I want to have sex with you, Max Evans." Liz informed him simply. "Now come here and kiss me."

Max couldn't find words so he just nodded and walked right to her. He looked down at her before wrapping his arms around her waist while leaning down to kiss his girlfriend softly. Liz added heat to the kiss, pressing up against him more and guiding his hands to caress her thigh and her ass. She then secured her arms around his neck and jumped up slightly. The alien took the hint and wrapped his left arm under her ass to keep her up while his right hand kept caressing her thigh.

She leaned back slightly to guide them towards the bedroom, and Max happily followed her guidance. They fell onto the bed and Liz took control once more, yanking his shirt off and adding bites into their kisses. She moved her body against him, smirking when she heard the moan rip from his throat. She flipped them so he was on top and let her hands trail down to undo his pants.

 

Liz let out a soft laugh when she felt the air around them crackle with electricity, gripping the pillow and tightening her legs around Max's neck as the pleasure mounted in her.

She let out a breath and looked down at Max's body once he had entered her and their bodies began glowing. His head was buried in her neck and she didn't want to ruin the mood by getting all scientific on him, so she just watched their bodies glow a gorgeous pink as they moved together, turning to kiss his neck softly once the glow started fading away.

As the two screamed out together in pleasure, Liz's nails scratching down his back and Max using his strong arms to hold her close, the lights on the entire block got brighter and brighter before bursting from the surge of power.

 

It was nearly a week later that anything happened. Liz had already taken her own blood and was running tests on it, but she hadn't made as much progress with the metahuman samples as she had with the aliens so she wasn't too worried about it.

She was typing up a report for school when her computer started acting up.

"No, no, no! You stupid," She huffed and started muttering angrily in Spanish while trying desperately to save it before her computer finally crashed.

She couldn't save it in time and the laptop ended up restarting itself.

"UGH!" She exclaimed loudly in frustration, the lights in their townhouse surging with power and supercharging her computer back to more than full power even though the plug was not fully connected to the socket.

She stopped and held her hands up while looking around. She laughed and happily stood up as she heard Max rushing in from the kitchen.

"Liz, are you ok? What happened?" He asked worriedly, looking over her to make sure she was ok.

"Yea, I... I have your powers, Max." She told him, hurrying over to him to hug him warmly. "This is amazing!"

"You... you're excited that you have my powers?" He asked confused.

"Of course. This is incredible. Do you know how much more progress I can make now that I have powers too? I can help you guys not have so many negative side affects of using your abilities so much, I can help the world, Max. I can use what the six of us have now to make the world a better place, to help people, to heal people." She told him excitedly with a bright smile. "Oh, shit, we need to tell them."

She kissed him once more before going back to her computer. She quickly Skype called the two couples, excitedly tapping her desk as she waited.

Rosa answered first, Isobel in the background doing her makeup in the vanity.

"Hey little sister, you look happy." Rosa commented with a soft laugh, seeing her excited face like she had after getting an A made her heart warm.

"I am, I'm waiting for malex to answer too, Isobel, get over here, you need to be in it too."

"Does my brother and his fiance know that you call them a conjoined name most of the time?" The blonde alien asked with a laugh as she came over to sit beside her girlfriend, eyeliner pencil still in hand so she could finish her makeup.

"No but he doesn't need to." The scientist chuckled and shrugged.

As if on cue, Michael answered the Skype call. He bending over to be seen by the camera and only his torso and face were in view but it showed he wasn't wearing a shirt, he also had a very pissed look on his face.

"What?" He nearly snapped.

"Someone's touchy." Rosa teased.

"Get Alex, it's a family thing." Liz assured him.

The curly haired alien rolled his eyes before turning his head to the side.

"Babe! Liz is calling a family meeting." He called.

A loud groan of annoyance could be heard then, followed by some shuffling.

"He's on his way." Michael sighed, sitting down and staring at then with clear annoyance on his face.

Alex was wrapped in a sheet as he came to sit next to his fiance. Rosa and Isobel looked at each other knowingly, smirking and leaning against each other more.

"I know you're annoyed, I don't care. I have Max's powers." She beamed.

Everyone looked at her in excitement.

"No shit. That's awesome, welcome to the club." Alex smiled.

"So you two finally had sex." Rosa teased.

"Yes, it was amazing. I saw stuff happening during it so I was pretty sure but nothing happened until now."

"That's incredible." Isobel chuckled and nodded.

"One of us, one of us." Michael chanted playfully.

"You are all ridiculous." Max laughed at them while shaking his head.

"Shut up, you know you're excited. Be prepared to start teaching her." The blonde woman smirked.

"Oh we're starting today." Liz informed them easily.

"We are?" Her boyfriend asked with furrowed brows.

"Duh, I need to master this as soon as possible." She informed him simply.

"Have fun." Isobel laughed before leaning forward to hang up the call.

"You guys are coming back to Roswell for Christmas, right?" Michael double checked. "We went to New York to meet Rosabel last year so it's only fair you guys come here this year."

Liz smirked proudly at him using a conjoined name as well and nodded.

"Yup, Max and I will be there."

"Rosabel is in." Rosa nodded with a chuckle before helping Isobel end the call.

Alex waved to them as Michael ended their call. Liz turned to Max and smiled warmly at him before kissing him happily once more.


End file.
